Flames
by AmityClary2020
Summary: I am a mutant. Gwen the mutant. Sounds like a horror story but I'm stuck with it as my life. Ah yes. My life. 7 years locked in a dog crate. 7 years getting stuck with needles. 7 years, 7 years never knowing what would happen next. And those seven years of my life, really made me "strong"
1. Chapter 1

I've been running all my life, and my average day is spent kicking about three or more kid's butts every thee hours, cause when you want to pick a fight, I look rather harmless until you see what I look like when I'm pinning you to a brick wall. How do I do it you ask? Well, I'm not exactly what you would call normal. Actually, I'm not normal at all. I'm a mutant. Gwen the mutant. Sounds like a horror story, but I'm stuck with it as my life. So far all that I've told you is true. I'm from a place that I wouldn't return to for my life. Anyway, if I returned it'd probably cost me my life. The School made me my mutant self, but I am definitely not thanking anybody. The School took me, a normal human and made me different. I'm not 100 percent human. I'm 98 percent human the other two percent: Bird. Yes, I told you, I'm human and a bird, so get used to it.

I live in a cramped space in basically the dump with about one hundred kids, not a pleasant place at all, no room to spread my wings. I said it, wings, thirteen feet of real as you like, feathery, coco colored wings. And, everything might not be roses and pearls at my home, but it doesn't matter. It's not the school and that's about as much as I could ask for.

"Slosh, Slosh," the mud under my soaked sneakers was no help to the fact that I was trying not to be heard, but luckily the noise of the pounding rain mostly tuned it out. I snuck out of the dump trying not to wake the lucky non-mutant, painfully normal kids. I felt too weird with my wings and dark red hair now plastered against my some what olive skin. I made it out of the dump without waking anyone, and, now past midnight, I sat down at the curb and did the strangest thing I have ever done; I sat and cried my eyes out

Three hours earlier

"Oh, god, oh, god," I panted, glancing behind me as I ran. She's still behind me, I dashed as fast as my worn out sneakers could take, but with every turn my feet skidded on the cement. Running in the rain. What a wonderful way to run for your life. Not! My feet skidded to a stop. Oh shoot-dead end. Now I'm going to be the dead one.

"Hi there Gwen. Why are you running? You afraid of little old me?" the girl snapped, her brown hair whipping around her, her brown eyes like daggers. I plastered my self against the wall with her looming over me like she was a hungry cat and I was the last mouse the barn, but boy did her breath stink.

"Oh, honey, now why would I be afraid of tiny, tiny little you?" I yelled sarcastically. And, believe me, I would have knocked Alex out then and there if I had known what she would do after she let me go.

"Okay so if you are not afraid of me, let's fight." She winked, taking off her leather jacket and tossing it against the wall. Oh, dang it! I blew it! I know I can win… But if I do, everyone will think I'm even more of a freak. How will I get out of this? Alex lunged at me, her fist barely missing my head. I kicked her in the shin, but she grabbed my foot, tripping me and I fell to the ground. I hopped up, ready for more, but I stopped dead when I saw she was pulling out a knife.

"Hey, that's cheating!" I shouted in a teasing voice, trying to hide how uneasy I felt inside.

"Really, it is? So, I guess this is cheating, too?" She through a kick and a punch, and all the sudden she had me in a head lock, and then she was grabbing my hand, and blood gushed out of the deep gash she cut in it.

"Crap!" I yelled in pain as I freed my self from her grip. "Okay now you are in for it, you wanna be! You jerk!" I shouted, before punching and kicking and scratching and basically pumbling her as hard as I could. And, for the record, that's extremely hard. Finally I found Alex's weak spot, and I mashed my fist into her ribs harder than I had ever hit someone before. And, to admit it, I felt kind of bad then I glanced at the gash in my hand and the feeling went away, but Alex was mad. She grabbed my hair, attempting to throw me into the wall. I had to think fast, and basically without thinking, I ran up the wall, did a flip, and before I knew it I was behind her, but somehow she kept her grip on my hair. I shoved my foot back with all my might, and sent her flying into the bricks, as she let my hair go with a squeal. Then, I was darting off the direction I came, now soaked to the bone completely from the rain, which was still going strong. As I slowed to a jog, I hoped that Alex was not in my sleeping rotation that night, otherwise I would have to deal with her all over again, and I knew she wouldn't forgive and forget that quickly. Or, you know, ever.

"Gwen, you okay?" my best friend Christine asked looking at my face then to my hand, then back at our home. Christine is sweet, has medium length blonde hair, blue eyes, and has no wings. Nor does she know about mine, and I don't plan on letting anyone know anytime soon. I actually think she's kinda pretty, and that it's a shame she's getting her hair dyed black in about a week. She's kinda looks like she's goth, but I think she's just making a statement to all the people who walk bye our home and think how gross and messy and whatever it is.

"Do I look okay?" I snapped unintentionally. I was just all riled up, and it came out sounding a lot meaner than I meant it, but Christine wasn't surprised; she understood how I felt after dealing with Alex.

"Look, sorry, But right now i'm dealing with something you wouldn't under stand! I just want to be alone-" I screamed, to many feelings bubbling inside of me.

"You know what? I have problems too! I'm tired of being your puppy, so consider me another one of the people you don't bother to notice for now on!" Christine stormed off.

"Fine, ex-friend!" I shouted at her.

"Fine!" She stamped her foot and broke into a run, leaving me alone, and more lost than ever.

Present time

After I finished crying, I found myself flapping my wings up and down. I have to find the flock. I met the flock once before and the were very nice to me, they were the ones who taught me how to fight, and they're like me.

So, when I fell head first towards the middle of the ocean, it wasn't cause I'm an idiot, it was simply because I had a lot on my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to find myself in what appeared to be a hospital room. I sat up and looked around, but my whole head was spinning. Or was I actually rocking back and forth? The best I could guess was I was on a boat. Why the heck was I on a boat? Okay, I must of passed out right before I got on the boat… plunging headfirst into the ocean! I must have, somehow, landed on, like, one of the biggest cruise ships ever? It'd have to be pretty big to, just by chance, catch me while I fell through the air, especially because I highly doubt they meant to. I was starting to remember more… I glanced around and saw one girl, around my age, with brown hair and dark green eyes. She looked innocent enough, so I disided to play dumb.

"Where am I?" I rubbed my head and pretended to be drowsy and tired.

"Your in the infirmary on the S.S. Atlantic Queen," She failed to cover up how nervious she was, "What's your name?" I turned around to the sound of a door opening and saw another girl who looked around my age. She had blonde hair, but it wasn't yellowy… it was more like dust, but somehow it was a nice color. And there was something about her that I recognized. Hmm…

"Uhhhh… I am Gwen. What- I mean who are you?" My brain was still fuzzy, and it took a lot of effort just to get that out, okay?

"I'm Becky, and the real doctors not exactly here right now, so… Are you okay?" I felt kind of bad for her, than I remembered it was possible she was a threat and blocked out those feelings.

"Fine," I mumbled turning to the other girl, staring right at her gray eyes that had weird purple flecks, "Who are you?"

"Ummm… I kinda have amnesia and forgot it…" " the girl said, seeming surprised and uncomfortable.

"You know what? Let's think of a name…" the first one-Becky- announced.

"Ummm… How about Nudge?" She asked. HOW DID SHE KNOW THAT NAME?

"NO! I mean, I know another Nudge, so that would be weird…" I attempted to cover up my outburst, but now they were looking at me weird. Like I'm not used to that.

"How about… Emily?" Becky tried, still looking like she was trying to figure me out. That'd be extremely hard.

"No… Doesn't seem right…" purple eye'd girl shook her head, looking thoughtful.

"I know! Scout. Unusual, but not fancy or girly," Becky hopped a little bit as she was saying the name. It's kind of random, but purple girl was a lot shorter than Becky. Like, a couple inches. Weird.

"I like Scout," I murmered, trying to think of what was with purple girl that just wasn't normal. I mean, purple eyes, and extremely short. I just felt like there was something I needed to figure out…

"Umm… I guess I'll go with Scout," She pumped her fist, looking triumphant. Bored, I tried to stand up but my head was hurting so much that I couldn't stand to walk so I plopped back down and laid back on my temporary pillow and fell asleep. When I woke up the good news was my head is better, the bad news I had to get a job in three days time. What am I good at? Uhhh kicking people's butt doesn't count, don't think there is a job for setting things on fire. Oh, did I forget to mention I have a power- I can catch myself on fire, and not get burned. Hmmm... what about a casher? I don't think I could mess up there. I left the infirmary heading down to the Clothes Shop called Fashion is my Passion yuck, but it is the only job I might not get fired at. As I walked in something dawned on me they is a job for bird care. I turn on my heels and ran as fast as possible to the bird deck. Phewph at least no fashion. After the interview comes the ''Hardest part" when you are not part bird. I had to write a page essay about how the bird's wings work and why they can fly so high. Easy. Then I had to go to the manager and get my room and room mate that won't be easy to make friends with her most likely. I had been waiting in line for about twenty minutes until it was finally my turn.

"Name." said the bored man at the desk.

"Gwen." I replied, feeling my palms start to sweat. What if he realized I didn't actually have parents or something?

"Last name, too." he retorted sounding even more board.

"Um..." I don't work well under pressure, if ya haven't noticed.

"You are one of the kids who doesn't use there last name, huh?" He asked, rolling his eyes and making a expression that clearly said, 'kids now days are so annoying'.

"Yeah I don't like it." I lied. I'm actually not to good at that either, so I guess we'll still have to see how this works out.

"So, Gwen you are in room 227, girls dorm #3, on the left hand side." And with that I walked off to my room hoping I had a good room mate. I have to say I was kind of thrilled that Scout and Becky are my room mates, but that's not the only thing I was exited about- I got the bird care job! After going to my room, I looked for Becky to ask her more about when I fell.

"Hey, Becky, I was wondering who was the guy I fell on?" I tried not to sound too akward, but the expression on her face told me she understood I wanted to apologise.

"Some guy in the school at sea program as well."

"What is his name?" I was curious and I wanted to apologize some thing I hardly ever do.

"His name is Dustan I think he is in the same class as us. Oh look there he is now!" I looked over to see a tall blond guy with green eyes probably talking to his friends. "I gotta go." with that Becky hurried off.

"And it was like the biggest pizza I'd ever seen!" he waved his arms in the air and the crowd around him burst out laughing. Rolling my eyes, I walked away .Never mind about apologizing. There is the real me! Not the marsh mellow me. Wa-hoo! The next day was the worst day of my life. The first day of school at Sea and I hardly got any sleep last night because the girls to the left of Becky, Scout, and I were really loud. I think Becky said their name are Lauren and Emma. If I saw them today I would knock their chatter box teeth out. Don't worry this is the normal me I am not going insane. I studied my surroundings when I got there, there was an emo girl who I might recognize, Dustan, Scout, Becky, two of Dustan's friends, Emma, Lauren, five other kids, and ,the teacher. "Role call," she said, "Christine Ryans." Emo girl raised her hand " Here." wait Christine Ryans my ex-best friend? I walked over to the last empty chair unfortunately next to Dustan. After all the names were called except for mine one of the worst things happened to me went to the bathroom and Dustan past me a note saying "Want to hang out tonight together?" I felt my eyes widened I fell on him and he wanted to go out with me? This guy creeped me out. I quickly scribbled a message on the paper; No way, you wacko. After called my name she dismissed the class because she said she only wanted to practice our names then let us leave. I marched to Christine anger swelling up in me,

"So I see your still as weirdo emo as ever, Christine. Nice dye," I sneered sarcastically, simmering inside.

"Well I see you have your self a boy friend. Looks like we both changed a lot, at least one of us for the better. Oh and also I don't go by Christine any more I go by Christy. Christine sounds too wimpy. Too forgiving,'' she retorted. I looked behind me to see that Dustan had followed me over to Christy the wanna be.

"Gwen I need you now." he said grabbing my wrist tight and then dragging me over to Scout, who was kicking Lauren and Emma and some guys who must have walked into the hallway from other class rooms butt. After waiting a second, Dustan grabbed Scouts arm and began dragging both of us along, "Scout we need to talk." Dustan started heading to the cafe his hand still gripped my wrist I tried to get away but I couldn't. He dragged me over to a seat, and I gave up and sat down Scout walking over to the chair next to me.

"What the heck is this about?" I hissed at him. Dustan lowered his voice to a whisper, "Your wings."


	3. Chapter 3

"What?!" I shouted. How did he know? This was not good, not good at all, about as bad as possible…

"Shhhhh!" Dustan hushed, waving his arms around at the other custumers, who were all treating us like we weren't there. Well, good.

"Umm, are you, like, serious?" Scout protested, rolling her eyes, but I could see her tense up. At least she didn't really have wings.

"Don't play dumb! I saw your wings when I rescued you from the water," The annoying, painfully popular Dustan then turned to me, "and I saw yours when you fell on me," Dustan is officially the bain of my existence. I need to get him a pin or something.

"You really know how to do a practical joke!" Scout looked like she actually might belive it was just a practical joke. Lucky, innocent Scout.

"Just admit it! It's okay, I have wings, too!" I was really mad. Either Dustan was totally insane, or he had just blown both of our cover.

"Okay, bye cause I don't hang out in cafes with delusional kids, come on Gwen," Scout stood up and started walking away. I was just about to follow her, but Dustan looked at me and grabbed my arm as I was standing up.

"I know you have wings," he whispered, quiet enough Scout couldn't hear him.

"I have to go and one more thing never try to ask me out again, jerk!" I said punching him real hard, then I walked away. Boy, it felt good, hitting him. I hated him maybe even as much as I hated the school. Belive me, that's a whole bunch of hate. Scout started to giggle. "What?'' I asked, glaring at her.

"He asked you out." she bursted out laughing then.

"Don't even go there." I said, sort of growling and sort of laughing all at the same time.

…

It felt like we were walking for countless miles when finally I mumbled, "We're lost."

"Great. Are you sure?" Scout asked , looking around what I assumed to be a storage room.

"Yeah. This is just a great way to end a great day," I hissed, sitting down and leaning on the wall.

"Anyway, what did Dustan mean by wings?" Scout asked, and in one look I told her every thing she needed to know. "You've got wings… I'll put that freak out on hold. Well, why did he think I had wings too? I mean, I'm on the normal side for random girls rescued by school at sea students," She muttered. She was getting on my nerves, joking even though I was ultra miserable.

"I don't know. But he did say something about seeing wings when he rescued you from the ocean," I rubbed my temples, realizing something, "But it would make sense, with your fighting skills and all."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Scout asked. I really didn't want to talk right now, but Scout sure did. So annoying!

"Well, basically I'm two percent bird, and the wack jobs that experimented with that threw in some other stuff, like fighting, and I can also kinda catch myself on fire and not get burned, so… yeah," the second I finished, Scout collapsed to the floor, twitching. I couldn't tell what was happening-was she dying? "What's up?" I yelled, trying to figure out what was wrong. And then, poof, she was fine.

"Nothing, probably just a headache. But I would know if I had wings. It's not really the kind of thing you miss," Really, Scout? Well, I DON'T CARE!

"Well, I found you guys! Time for some sweet, sweet pay back!" I quickly spun around ready for battle and I saw Emma, Lauren, and about eight sixteen year old guys. Scout said something to Lauren that I didn't make out but I decided I would call Lauren, Liz. I lunged at one of the guys. I did a back flip then kicked him in the ribs. Crack. "Oops." I yelled sarcastically.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow..." he cried. Wimp. Next the weirdest thing happened the other seven guys working together dragged me and Scout into pitch black closet

"Oh crap. My five least favorite things rolled up into one day, 1. School 2. Being on the ocean, not in it or above it 3. Sassy girls 4. Stupid guys, Dustan and those brainless sixteen year olds and last but not least 5. being in small spaces I AM FREAKING OUT!" I muttered, banging on the metal door, before Scout collapsed again. This time I was pretty confident she was okay, so I distracted myself by trying to burn through the door. I know it's metal, but maybe I could melt it or something. Before I knew it, I was completely in the zone, and there was nothing but me and the flame.

"Umm… Gwen?" Scout whispered behind me. I didn't care about annoying little Scout, all I wanted was out of this stupid closet.

"I busy. I'm trying to burn through the door," I replied, trying not to sound like I was about ready to explode.

"It's kinda important," No it's not it's just more stupid chit chat. That's what I wanted to say, but if I was gonna get out of here I was gonna need Scout on my side.

"Just wait!" I yelled, forgetting and maybe just not caring enough to control my anger.

"It's important!" She screamed. I was so mad it took me a second to speak, but when I did, it came out as a shout,

"What?!" I whirled around and faced annoying, useless, stupid Scout.

"I have wings," she whispered, and all my anger disappeared. She had wings. She was like me. All the sudden two billion questions replaced my anger, but I narrowed it down to just one.

"Well, what happened? How did you get on the boat?" I asked, completely forgetting about the door.

"Basically the flock rescued me from the institute, then we camped out in some forest, then I flew away, got caught in a hail storm over the ocean, passed out, and woke up in the infirmary. Worst part? I can't remember why I flew away," She stated, scooting up near the door next to me.

"Hmm… Do you have any other powers? Like my human-torchness?" She sat still for a second, remembering.

"Well, I think I can kinda shock people… like with electricity and stuff," She said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Hmm… I've never met anyone else with that one before.," I sat still for a second and then got an idea. A beautiful, shining idea, "Wait, I think I just got an idea…" I got a big smile on my face. This would be perfect.

"What?!" Scout started hopping a little, the same way an excited kid would at a theme park. She kinda reminded me of a kid, the way she was so short, and so excited. She was probably at least a year younger than me.

"Metal door. Their holding it closed. We have a whole lot of electricity to blast at them! WOO-HOO!" I announced, pumping my fist in the air. Scout pressed her fingers to the door, and within seconds it was open and we were jumping out.

"What the crap was that? Boys, after them!" Emma shrieked, and a hord of boys began attacking us. I saw Scout lead around four out the door, and that left me with four boys (minus the one with the hurt rib) and Emma. I don't know where Lauren went, probably to get some hairdryer or something. The boys started attacking me, and it was just kind of a blur of fists. I distracted them in everyway I could, trying not to hurt any, until about ten minutes late, Scout ran back in, with no boys following her. I took that as my que, and together we ran back to our dorm, and then to our jobs.

…

"You're late." the main caretaker, Joan, said bluntly as I walked in to what appeared to be a fancy, hawian themed resturant. Who the heck named this bird care? Oh, god, this can't be my job.

"Um hum." I mumbled looking around. Apparently I was going to be a waitress

"Hear me this one time, missy, if you are late again YOU ARE FIRED!" Joan tossed me a dress made out of sparkling aqua fabric, "Where it everyday and you will be fine." I looked at my uniform it was a sexy blue, green, and pink tight dress with short heels. "Go put it on." Joan shoved me into the dressing room after I came out I put my other clothes in a little baggy. "Oh my goodness you look AMAZING!" Joan came over and took my hair down from its messy braid and brushed my hair then put it in braids along the sides then down my back. "Now we have tables to serve!" Joan yelped happily. I stumbled, slightly dazed, my first table to find a girl with brunet hair that looked two years younger than me. She was wearing a flowery hat and a really puffy dress that went down to the floor.

"Hello, my name is Gwen and I will be your server today." I said trying to sound like I was polite and sweet and other waitress-y stuff.

"Hi my name is Amelia but you can call me Amy. Anyways you look too young to be in that dress. How old are you?" replied 'Amy'. Who was she to say I was in a ridiculous dress? Maybe I was but it still rubbed me the wrong way how pushy she was.

"Fourteen, but you look to young to be in those clothes how old are you?" I contradicted, quite annoyed.

"Twelve, why?" she said, looking like she didn't understand my anger.

"Well you asked..." I turn my head to see Dustan. Why is he here? "Umm... gotta go, be right back." I silently as possible stumbled away with those heals, but I was too late: Dustan had already spotted me. He looked astonished and then a smile crossed his face. What a jerk. He hurried along the row and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going so I tripped over my own shoes.

"Gwen, what are you doing here?" he asked still smiling, and waving to me. Just seeing him made me want to puke.

"Working." I replied, refusing to wave back.

"One question," his smile faded, now his face showed pain, his hand dropped to his side. "Why do you hate me?"

"You think I hate you?"

"Well, yeah, you really seem to!"

"Well you know what think about this I hate having to be saved and you have saved me-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Twice" he interrupted.

"Also, you asked me out, like, the first day I really met you!" I finished. I can't put it in words how much I wanted to take off the high heels and throw them in his face.

"Well I'm sorry if that bothered you, Miss think so much of herself!" the pain on his face was now replaced with anger.

"Yeah, big surprise, it did bother me!" I shoved him backward then hurried over to the girls changing room only to be stopped by Joan,

"You don't look to good, sweetheart, why don't you go back to your dorm." She said handing me my pay check. I grabbed my baggy of clothes, picked up my high heels and bolted to my room. Once I was back at the dorm I looked at my pay check through eyes rapidly filling with tears: and it said, use the money wisely...two hundred bucks. I clamped my hand around my mouth to prevent from shouting with glee, and even then a muffeled 'yes!' escaped my lips. I fixed myself up in breathable clothes, undid my hair, and sat on my bed, when there was a knock at the door.

"Gwen?" the jerk, Christine asked. She sounded like she might actually have a heart. I wasn't buying it.

"What?" I snarled, shoving my pay check under my pillow and stomping to the door.

"Can I come in?" she asked, sounding like my word might have hurt her. Still not buying it.

"Fine," I muttered, unlocking the door.

"I wanted to talk to you, about our argument...'' She said, sitting on the edge of my bed as I turned away from her. She didn't have on any of her stupid punk stuff anymore, and looked just like the old Christine, all except for the dyed black hair.

"Christine, I don't need to talk to you, I'm over any type of friendship we ever had, and I suggest you should be, too," I snorted before stomping out of the room. I have to stretch out my wings. Little did I know that moron was following me to the top of the deck. In the poring rain. Where she'd probably slip and fall off the deck. I was just about to jump off the deck and stretch out my wings, when I heard a scream. I turned around and saw Christine slipping off the deck about forty feet away from me. Without thought, I was flying towards her and caught her. And that just resulted in more screaming. What could I do? What could I do? I couldn't put her back on board, not with her screaming like this. I know- Scout. She's probably been driving for about an hour- just a ten minute flight from here. So, I began flying in front of the boat, as fast as I could with the now fainted Christine in my arms.

So off I went to find Scout with a one hundred pound teenage girl on my back. After about ten minutes of flying, I was having trouble breathing and you can't blame me. I AM CARRYING A GIRL THAT WAYS THRITY POUNDS MORE THAN ME WITH NO HELP AT ALL! As you can imagine I am coughing a hole bunch here! That's when I heard her. "Who's there?" Scout yelled circling a water skiing rope like a lasso around her head. "Chill out it's just me." I couldn't help but smile. At least I am not the only one who can make a fool of myself working. "Oh, good," she replied relaxing a little before she saw Christine on my back, "What the heck is she doing here?" I dropped Christine on the couch-y-thingy in the boat then flopped onto the seat across from her, breathing heavely, soaked to the bone just like Scout. "Okay this is Christe-Christy We used to be friends back at my old home. Then she turned all emo and dyed her hair- reason 1 why didn't recognize her at first. Anyways after class we talked and argued and stuff, and the whole Dustan thing happened and whateverand then I went to my job, and guess what, I ran into Dustan there. So I went back to my room , and whoopee- she was there and very chatty. So, I dealt with her than went to go streach my wing." I sighed. "Ahhh... What the heck!?" Christine was on her feet in seconds in her freak out mode and once the freak out starts it takes a bunch of calm talk before she snaps out of it. "Who the heck are you and why did you kidnap me?" Now Christine was fully conscious and in her acting tough stage of freak out mode. She survayed the boat then her eyes locked with mine, luckly I had been out view when the freak out started, but then she said, "Gwen? What, you wanna fight with back up? And how did you even get me here, huh?" Christine started stupidly punching her fists in front of her, and I could tell she didn't remember what had happened for about the last thirty minutes before she passed out.

"Like I'd need any back up fighting someone who's wear's leather pants so tight she can't even run without cutting off her circulation!" I snarled.

"I guess that'd be a problem for a wimp like you, always running away from your battles!" Christine hisses, getting up in my face.

"Last time I saw you was right after you refused to help me- Alex pulled a knife and you just stood there acting afraid!" I lunged for Christine, Scout jumped in between us, deflecting me and knocking me to the floor, and grabbing Christine's shoulder. She tries with all her might, but she cant get free- and it's not hard to see that she's angry a girl at least four inches shorter than her can hold her off, I would have laughed if I wasn't so rilled up.

"Back off! Both of you!" Scout yell, in the way some one would control a dog. I get look from Scout in a way that is trying to tell me how stupid I'm acting, than she gives the same look that's double as bad to Christine.

"What, does the wittle fourth grader think she's gonna act tough?" Christy patted Scout on the head and preteneded to sympathise. Scout went into full pysco-freak mode, she pulled her hand behind her back, held one with each of her hands, and knocked Christine off her feet with Scout's foot, then just held her suspended, waiting for her to say something else.

"Some of us don't need to act!" Scout pressed her foot real hard into her back for a second, the dropped her on to her face.

"What, still trying to act intimidating?" Christine asked, just as Scout was leaning back on the side of the boat,

"You want us to scare you?" I hopped up from where I had been standing aside, near the back of the small motor boat.

"Guys, chill!" Scout held them apart once again, and tried to smile, " you guys are acting like old ladies fighting over the last fancy tea bags in the store!" at that, things only got worse. We both tensed up and we glared at Scout.

"Like I'm scared of you!" Christine laughed a mean laugh.

"Wait Scout don't" I warned, too late, her wings ficked open.

...

"Gwen, you'll have to fly Christiny back or something. I can't get caught bringing friends." Scout apoligized to Christin-Christiny and I. It is hard to belive but I think Christiny and I are back to being friends. "True, true. Can we at least get a little closer to the boat?" Christiny dropped to her knees pretending to be begging , but you can tell it was fake because she was laughing her head off. "Sorry, no can do." Scout replied. I noticed that the cruise ship was already looming in sight for those of us (Scout and I) who have inhanced sight. "Okay c'mon, Christy, or Christiny." I laughed looking in Scout's direction

...

"Okay, here is the moment we've been dreading, Scout." I told her once we dumped Christine back in her cabin. "What?" She asked sounding quiet nervous.

"We have to talk to Dustan."


	4. Chapter 4

"What, no, not yet." Scout pleaded, I felt the exact same way but it had to be done. We walked toward Dustan's dorm, but for once showering did no good, and also, I choose the wrong day to wear my hair down. Boy whistle at us, telling us to come in their room. I wanted to break their bones and tell them to shut up, but I just went with a strict no. I stormed into Dustan's dorm throwing the door wide open. Inside a black haired (asian maybe?) boy was changing his shirt. "What the hell!?" He fumbled with his shirt, trying, but failing, to pull it over his head as quickly as possible. The bathroom door swung open, and, thankfully fully dressed, Dustan walked out. His blonde hair wet and shaggy from a shower. "Ummm...Gwen...Scout...What are you doing here?" Dustan askes, "We need to talk to you about something, and we need to talk, NOW!" As soon as the words escaped my mouth I wished that I had never desided to tell him or even talk to him again. He looked a us, confused, so I added, "If you come with us you will see what we're talking about." Trying to look casual I pointed at my back, so it looked like I was pointed at the door, his face lit up, yes he got the message. "It's okay, Ethan knows about my wings." He affirmed. My head spun. He told someone. I wouldn't even dare to tell Christiny. "What?" Ethan demanded, "I thought I was the only one you told." "He only told us 'cause we have wings too, idiot." I laughed, "WHAT!?" he seemed even more confused now. "Ya, and Gwen can do this awesome thing were she can set herself on fir-" Scout starte, "I call it my human-torchyness, and Scout can electrify people. Here stick out your hand Ethan, AND Dustan." I challenged. The stuck out their hands wary at first but then a little more confident. I heard a sizzle when Scout touched their sweaty palms, and each time they both winced, "How many bolts?" I asked Scout, "Only five. Didn't want to really hurt them." She replied, "My turn, stand back boys, anything you find valuable, and flammable, near me, move it." I thought of Alex, and the knife digging into my hand, I thought of how I've really never met my parents, I thought of how Emma locked us in the closet, then my skin felt hotter, and then FIRE. My flames danced around on my skin, not daring to touch anything. Dustan and Ethan's mouths both dropped open at the same time, and I knew that there was no possible way I was going through this again. I know it might sound crazy but I hate it when people gawke at me. Well then again, I hate it when some one saves me, touches me, or even stare at me. I know, I know, I'm probably the most insane person you'll ever meet, but who cares? I'm me, and I can't do anything to change who I am, and i'm glad about that. 'Cause if you could change who you are, then you wouldn't be you. The only thing you are perfect at is being yourself, so be proud of who you are. I'm sure, reader, you are a great person. So just keep calm and carry on reading. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next two weeks where the worst ones of my life, even worse than the first day of school at sea, once again I'm gonna put outn there I HATE SCHOOL! So when was talking all about marrige and that stuff that makes me wanna hurl, one sentence managed to push its way into my head "You kids are going to have your own fake marriges, jobs and husbands/wifes." now I definatly wanna hurl, but now I was listening entently on what Mrs. Finagle was saying, "Like real marriges the guys will propose to the girls,'' I glance towards Emma, her face is the most hilarous thing I have ever seen, her eyebrows are only millimeters apart with creases on her forehead and her lips pulled down so much it's almost to her chin, and her eyes where filled with anger. "Is there a problem Ms. Rose?" Mrs. Finagle asked her, "N-n-yes I don't get why it can't just be a girls choice, I mean the guys always get first pick!" she whinned. "Ms. Rose I am afraid that it is tradition for the guys to have first choice and still the girls can say no." I look over to Dustan who has a look of relif on his pamperd face. "But-but-but Mrs. Finger! That's not fair!" "Emma Rose please stop whinning like that, you're hurting my ears, second it is Mrs. Fin-A-gle not Finger. So when you leave in a few moments guys want you to pick up these fake wedding rings and go propose! Class dismmissed!'' I got up before she even finshed her sentence and walked out of the door not bothering to let Scout catch up. I ran and stopped by my room and saw Christy on my bed, oh crap I forgot she was playing hookie today, and now I wish I did too. Looking at her now made me want to smile, this girl standing before me wasn't Christy or Christiny this girl was Christine. Her hair was no longer died black, it was blond, but not Socut's color, more like the color of the sun, she was wearing what she wore the day I left and landing on this thing, a blue skirt with a dark blue top, this girl standing before me was my friend, the one who helped me stay calm and not burst into flames (not a metiphor I mean it). I shake my head to many mushy feelings. "What?" I ask, "Make it quick I REALLY need to streatch my wings!" the desperation in my eyes was definantly not fake I had to get off this boat ASAP before Dustan could 'propose' to me. "Okay, okay, what happend in home ed. today?" "She's making us have a 'Phony Family'whe have a husband and a baby etc..." I gag, "and there is this one guy who I really...uh oh..." "What?" "I gotta go before he can find me!" I ran out the door just in time to see Dustan walking down the hall way, quickly I pulled up my hood and walk past him then ran looked around then jump of the side of the ship and flew away. ... After flying for what seemed like forever (but really was five minutes), I found myself sitting on a rock with my face in my palms sobbing. I looked up to see something falling like rock into the ocean just 10 feet away from my rock. SPLASH! the water dreanched my new CLEAN clothes. After I blinked away the water that got into my eyes I saw a face, well head, bobbing up and down face clearly in shock. I knew that face anywere, Dustan, he arms where flailing around hoplessly, so I knew that as much as I hated this guy I did have to get even with him. I dove into the dark murky ocean, the cold water sent a chill up my back, and I swam with as much force as I had toward him, "Just keep your head above the water!" I shouted over the crashes of the waves, "Just a little farther!" I cried, "Gotcha!" I said grabbing his arm. I looked up, "Oh crap!" a ten foot wave was about to crash on top of us when Dustan basiclly gained coniousness. "Oh this is a flippen CRAPPY situation!" he yelled, "No, it's raining m&m's and fairy dust!" I snapped. Dustan glanced at me, "Wha-" Dustan started but before he could finish the wave toppled over on us then everything went black. 


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to a sharp pain in my head and a mistyrious yipping noise, that for the record was VERY obnoxious. I peered my eyes open to see Scout holding the sorce of the yipping "Get that fleabag to SHUT UP!" I yelled. Scout looked taken back "Well exsuse you, this is my new born puppy, Misty." Scout said matter 'o factly. "I got to go, Captin Hickory wants to see me." and with that Scout walked out the door, and I started to relize that I was in the infirmery AGIAN! Luckily this time I was in my own room. After a few minutes the door opened again and Dustan walk in and locked the door, well that's not suspisous. "Hey," he announce after a lifetime of akward silence, "thanks for saving me...you okay?" he stepped closer "Yeah, I guess." I breathed, another step, "Good" I stood up, "Does your head hurt?" one more step, "A little but not much." he reached out and grabbed waisted and pulled me into him, "Good," he whispered. He leaned in, I closed my eyes and felt his lips against mine, soft at first, the harder and more demanding, and what suprised me the most is that I kissed him back, my first kiss, we finally broke apart but only an inch, "Gwen whatever your last name is," I laughed, "Will you "marry" me?" He asked. Now yesterday...or earlier today...I really don't know the date... I would have said no in a heartbeat. But today...or later that day...I saw a new side of Dustan, one that I had never seen before, he was no longer the annoying, pampered, boy who I hated with all my guts, that was Dusty, this man in front of me is the sensitive, abanndoned who I think I love, "Yes," I whispered, "YES!" Dustan grinned a lopsided grin not the usual perfect boy smile. then he did what I would call manly skipping out of the room. My head pounded, as I remember his lips pressed against mine... I'll spare you my boring recovery of my first kiss. 30 minutes later? Ok don't get all sassy my head feels like it's gonna explode, probably cause I hit it on a rock, and I just had my first kiss like thirty minutes ago and you expect me to keep track of the TIME! Okay Gwen calm down...Lets get to the story. So ya 30 minutes later the doctor tells me I'm free to go. I dart back to my dorm and find Scout and Becky playing with the quote unquote or however the saying goes "new born puppy", I still think it's a yipping fleabag, just saying, I've never really been found of dogs. "Hey, Gwen, what happened?" Becky asked me clearly only conserned since she's training to be a doctor. "Oh, you know, hit my head on the celing to hard hiding from you know who." I replied, Scout glared at me, "Voldemort? He's here?" Becky looked confused, "No, the other you know who." I anwsered. "Ohhhhhh..." she started to laugh, I forced myself to lugh and not to pay attention to Scout's accusing glare, hey Becky's not the first person I have ever lied to. 


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, time for class. Mrs. Finagle made us group up with our husbands or wifes and I managed to see who got who Me=Dustan Becky=The Guy named Ethan who knows about the wings Emma= some random dude in the class Lauren= some dude named Marcus or something Christney- another random guy and Scout= the fleabag then everyone else i have no idea and do not care. Everyone stared at me and Dustan and Emma had such a fire in her eyes, she surely wanted me dead. HA fat chance. Crazy old lady Finagle made us spin a wheel to see what happend next and then you'd have to act it out IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE CLASS. I feel myself getting hotter, no, no, no, not now. Me and Dustan were last. Scout was first. Scouts and Misty came up to the board, luckly for Scout Mrs. Finagle made a whole new wheel for her. Her arrow landed on, Sickness. She had to act out that Misty was sick. I couldn't watch. Now since the rest of us where married we had to draw out of a hat our jobs. Becky got Nurse, Ethan got trainer. Lauren got waitress, Marcus got farmer. Christiny got piolet, and I didn't see what the other guy got. I got a babysitter, and Dustan got a model. And last and the best thing ever Emma got, CLOWN. Okay now she went back to the wheel, man this old lady is all over the place. Everyone had gone except for me and Dustan. She pulled up our job wheels and we spun the wheel, apparently I the worst day ever, the kids shoved me into a closet (sound familer?) and Dustan found the kids in the icecream. "No, no you can not have ANY more icecream," Dustan yells to the fake child. "DUSTAN!" I yell from behing the "closet" door (it was really a chair). "Gwen?" Dustan was a good actor. "Ya, in the closet." I say trying to sound irretated. RING RING! Yes! saved by the bell. I grabbed my stuff and started to head to Bird Care. "Wait, Gwen, hold on!" he yelled behind me, I didn't stop just walked faster, my checks burned. NO Gwen get it together, you can't do this right now! "Gwen! Would you please listen to me?" his hand caught my shoulder and turned me around, "What?" i growled. "Come here," He motioned to a supply closest, "I need to talk to you alone." "Fine." I walk into the room, trying to look casual. When I turn to face him I find his lips pressed into mine. Fire started to dance off my finger tips and his lips pressed harder . My flame lights all around him but didn't touch. Relising how unresponsive I was he gently parted my lips with is tounge, then kissed me more fiercly. This time I found my lips moving with his and my hands, still hot, gliding up and down his arms. Finally I pulled away, "What is it that you wanted to tell me?" "It's not important." he replied. I pulled away, "Then what was this about?" I asked started to get a little warm, "I...I" he stumbled. I jerked away and left Dustan and the room behind. I don't know where I was going or what I was doing, but my face was hot. "Gwen, Gwen hey wait," fingers curled around my wrist turning me around. I faced Dustan. "What the hell was that?" I demand, "You tell me you need to talk to me, and then all you do is kiss me?" "Well...look...I kinda got carried away-" "NO DUH!" I snapped. My wrist caught first. Flames licked at Dustan's hand, he cries out. RING RING RING! If your wondering what I did now reader, look up a line I caught on fire, so think about it. It's the smoke alarm. Running down the hall, I run into Emma. Lets just say things went B.A.D bad after that. Lets just say she had to go to the enfermery. Fine stop pushing me, I'll tell you. She pushed me. I snapped (again). She starts yelling. I punch her "pretty" face. She cries. So ya, I broke her nose. But really I was doing her a favor. She really needed a nose job anyway. I run to the dorms and to my relief, Scout's there. "Time to go, get your things." I tell her. "What happened?" She asked clearly concerned. "Well...I burned Dustan.." I started. "And..." Scout proded, "and...I might have broken Emma's nose...the norm..." Scout stood up, quickly gathered her things, grabbed Misty, then wrote Becky a note telling her we had to leave. We snuck out of the room as swiftly as possible, and headed for the deck. 


	8. Chapter 8

The sky was dark and nobody was on the deck, we tiptoed down it, being as quiet as possible, after all it was passed cerfew, so if we were caught, things would get ugly. "Just were do you think you two are going?" I swung around and right in front of me was Dustan, he has a bag slung over his shoulder. No, no, no, no! Why is he here? "Umm...nothin...we aren't going anywhere." I snapped, I saw his wrapped hand and I just wanted to fly away and leave this boat, and people behind."Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I accompainied you." He adds. "Feel free, we are't going anywhere." I say sternly. "We aren't?" Scout asked, confused, Misty was getting a wigily, she grabbed her mouth so that fleabag couldn't give us away. "Just going for a walk." I answer, I have to get rid of him. "After cerfew?" He interrogated. "Yes! After cerfew! Why should I care about the stinken cerfew, or ANYTHING about this boat. I didn't ask to be here! All I want is to go back to my...well...go find the flock...and information on my past." I almost shouted, but luckily it came out as more of a whisper scream. My skin started to burn. I really have to start controlling my anger. "Well the way I see it is that you are trying to escape." "Don't sass tallk me, and no, Scout and I were just heading back to our dorm." I whispered/yelled. "Really? I went by your dorm to appoligize, and found this note." He held up the note Scout and I had written for Becky. "That's none of your business!" I ripped the paper out of his hands and stormed back to the dorm, Dustan's hands wrapped around my sholder, turning me around, "Actually, it kinda is, after all, I'm 2% bird too." His eyes softened, anger was replaced by longing, "Please, Gwen, look, I know things didn't go so well in the past few days, but I want to get out of this place just as much, and maybe a little more, than you. We are what? Fourteen? I've been here on this SAME boat, have watched people come and go, have delt with Emma, many times, for seven years. So don't think I'm okay with you leaving me behind." Flames burst from my shoulder and crying out he let go of me, I said nothing, just left him, and went back to the life I so badly wanted to leave behind. ... Thankfully Becky didn't question Scout and I the next morning, today was our day off of school after all. All she did was propose that we played Truth or Dare. "What's 'Truth or dare'?" I asked, "It's when you go around in a circle and you ask someone Truth or dare," "Of course." I interupted, Becky glared at me, "What?" "Okay, so then what you do is if someone says truth you ask them a question, but if someone says dare, you dare them to do something." "Can I go first?" Scout asked, "Sure, whateva." Secretly I was glad that she asked to go first. "Truth or Dare?" Becky questioned, "Ummmmmmmm...Truth." She anwsered, "So...ummmmm...Do you have a crush? If so who?" "Nope. No guy," She replied causally, "Okay Gwen, Truth or dare?" "Ummmmmmm...truth." I declared, "Okay.." Scout smiled devilishly, "Do you like Dustan?" "WHAT!? No, no, no. He's not my type, to demanding." I remarked. Okay worst truth or dare of my life. I got myself stuck wearing a dress and heels tomorrow at school, including makeup. Joy. I trudge out of our dorm the next morning. Today is the last day of home ed. that is something that I am looking forward to, my heart sinks as I remember I'll have to face Dustan. I swing the door of the School at Sea program room open and all eyes hit me. I dont pay attention but just head toward the corner of the class. Right next to Scout who wore a shirt WAY to big for her that says, Imma hot sexy beast, and Becky who is wearing giant glasses. She looked like a clown, Scout looked like a gangster, and i felt like i was Emma. I winced at the thought. "Ok class," says Mrs. Finagale, "today is your last day of home ed." I feel as though I'm gonna vomit. "So, today..." I pretend to listen when really all I want is to leave this stupid boat. Leave it and be gone forever. "Gwen," I snap back into attention, braced to run. I see his face. Golden hair and eyes green. I never noticed it before but they are not like the grass, or the trees, not neon or pale. But like a swamy green. I shake my head to clear those thoughts out. Stupid, Stupid, stupid. You where staring to long Gwen. "What." I glared at Dustan. He makes a face, "Where you even paying attention?" he looks over me like he's noticing all of my flaws or just looking at me in my tight clothes. "Mrs. Finagale dismissed the class five minutes ago. She says that we get the day off." I blink, supirsed. "Again?" he nods. I let out a sigh. Since when was i holding my breath? He looks at me, grapping my wrist he drags me out of the class room. I try to yank away but his grip is tight. He pulls me along, and I feel myself being shoved into his dorm. "What the hell Dustan?" "I. Need. To. Talk. To. You." he says making each word its own sentence to give it more emphasis. His swamp eyes go cold with anger and he stares at me. "You wanted to leave this boat with Scout and you didn't even think for a second that I might just want to escape this ship as well? I've lived on this same ship. In this SAME dorm for seven years! Seven years Gwen! You've been here for what? A month now?" I stare at him. Imagining lasers coming out of my eyes and boring holes into him. "Seven years on a boat is nothing compared to seven year coped up in a dog crate being experimented on. Being on this ship scares the hell out of me. I have to get Scout off of here. I will not let her go through it again" I say quietly. Dustan's face looks shocked, "Seven years?" he sputtered, "I thought...they only kept me for a month." "Seven years for me, thirteen for Scout. So if you think you want to leave this boat more than me. Your wrong." The longing look in his eyes is back and he leans in closer, his mouth only milimeters from mine. Then its on me. He kisses me fiercly, pulling me toward him but my waist. I gasp for air but not push him away. I know I should, I know i want to. but i cant. I Kiss him back running my fingers through my hair, my body lights up. Flames curl around Dustan keeping him safe and close. Then I get my sanity back. I push him away and run out the door. 


	9. Chapter 9

My wings pump as I soar above and away from the boat. My face hot with tears, burning my skin. The down side to being a human torch, your tears tend to be scorching hot.

"GWEN" someone shouts. I turn and see Scout pumping her small purple (humming bird?) wings so fast they where just a blur.

I wipe my hand across my face to get rid of the tears. "What?" I say sharply, "I kinda want to be left alone right now, I'm not exactly in the best mood."

"Yeah, I kinda got that." she crosses her arms hovering in the air. Her feet sway from side to side. Her look of dissaproval bores holes into my soul. "You might want to know that Dustan and I are planning on leaving tonight. He wants you to come along." at this I snap, "Of course I'm coming but he needs to know that I'm not coming for him."

...

I check my watch. 10:29pm. We agreed to meet here at 10:30, 30 minutes before curfew. I glance up, Dustan and Scout walk up the stairs toward me, and toward freedom. Bags in hand, ready to bail. "Ready?" Scout askes even though she doesn't have to. We nodd. I hear a whimper and see Misty in a baby carrier, strapped in tight to Scout's chest. I sling my own bag across my back when the unthinkable happens.

"Becky?!" Scout yells. I look up and see Becky being dragged by her hair by Emma. Lauren and her thugs are at her side and Christiny walks up to us her eyes sad being held by the thugs. I'm sorry she mouth, I couln't stop her.

"Just where are you going?" Emma sings. "People seem very curious of my whereabouts these days." I snap. "What's going on?" Becky squeaks. I look at Scout and Dustan and mouth, "go, I'll catch up." Dustan shakes his head and whipsers something to Scout. Scout hesitates the reluctantly nods, taking our bags with her. Then Dustan come up to me. "We'll do this together." he whispers. I shakily nodd, then lunge for Emma.

I through a fist at her face and here the sickening sound of her nose breaking. Her hand flies off of Becky and I yell at her, "RUN!" and she does. I look over at Dustan, his leg shoots out and comes into contact with one of the thugs rib. the thug topples over clutching his side. I make a simple sweep motion and Lauren is on the ground, and I run over to help Dustan. I see a fist fling at me, and reflexes take over. I catch at hand, and my hand catches. The flames fight their way onto his hand. Eyes plead me to stop. I punch him in the gut and leave.

10:50. Patrols are coming to nock on doors now. We need to hurry. Then my soul deflates as I see flashlights up ahead. No more dilly dalling. I through a look at Christine that says get out of here. She nodds and leaves. I grab Dustan's arm and we run the opposite direction. Toward Scout.

We meet her at the top of the ship and she hands us out bags, and without saying a word we jump off and we are off. We're free.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm not exactly sure how to add comments. I'm just that amazing ****㈴1. So I'm just going to do this from now on. OK so as you all know I AM NOT JAMES PATTERSON, but I do own Gwen, Christine and Dustan, and part of Lauren and Emma. I DO NOT OWN SCOUT, Scout is my friend's character. One last thing. I was typing some of this in the car, and had to listen to a cat crying the entire hour and 30 min. so I apologize for any mistakes. (Also the thing about NY is NOT true so is the kitten thing I love kittens! 3 New York, and also Gwen loving foxes! That's sooooo me!) So I hope you enjoy! **

The battle rages on. Our wings beat up and down against the wind, and Misty just keeps on whimpering. I would say poor thing but you know me, reader, I'm not that kind of person. The sound is non-stop like a cat who hates the car and has to be in a crate. Trust me. That's annoying, though I am not comfortable in explaining what happed. Let's just say it evolved a concussion, a bloody lip, and a stolen cat, but whatever not my fault.

"So where to!" Scout shouts over the wind. "We find out about our pasts." I yell back. I'm just as curious as them about my past, defiantly more than Dustan. He got to know his parents. Were as Scout and I were stuck in dog crates the majorities of our life.

Our wings beat against the wind, up and down, up and down, for about three hours straight. Until a very smart someone (me) offered to stop and find some place to stay and a place to eat. We are not the "school's" top priority, that's Max's flock, and if you didn't know reader, her flock consists of Fang, Iggy, Max, all fourteen like me, Nudge (yes Nudge, like Scout Nudge), Gasman (Gazzy), Angel, and Total, the talking dog.

"Gwen! Look, down there!" Scout shouts over the rushing wind, and I do. Buildings dot the ground below, a "forest" cooping them in.

We fly downward swooping toward the sad impression of a forest hoping no one notices three large bulky birds.

As is turns out, nobody noticed us. Also we were in just the place I wanted to be, New York City, or Manhattan, which ever you like to call it. This is not the Empire state but the "place I find out all about my past" state.

I'm sorry for all of you Yankees out there but I never really liked large places and so ya know I _hate _New York. I feel so out of place, dark red wavy hair, olive skin, I'm also like 5ft 7in tall, and am fourteen years old walking with backpacks alone with two other fourteen year olds and a yipping dog. So ya people stare. A lot.

"Sooooooo," Dustan attempts to start the first conversation that we've had in like, the ten minutes we've been in NYC, "I don't think we really know each other very well." I glare at him, "What?" he throws his hands up in surrender though I know he is confused. _Well, I know you are a pushy, demanding, and little idiot who thinks he deserves to come with us. _

Scout just stares then says, "He's right ya know, we don't even know each other's favorite animal, food, or color."

"Well, I loves birds, only because I kinda have to, but I also really love foxes. Obviously my favorite color is red, and my favorite food is anything that is not rodent, reptilian, bird, or came out of the dumpster. So ya I hate chicken." I say sharply.

"I've always liked kittens, I mean who doesn't like kittens," Scout exclaims, and I raise my hand at the kitten part. Scout and Dustan's mouths hit the sidewalk with a thud. Well, not literally, "How do you not like kittens?" "They're loud, obnoxious, and I'm more of a canine person." I shrug, Scout shakes her head in disbelief and then continues, "My favorite color is grey," now it's my turn to stare, but she quickly goes on, "Not like a dark gloomy grey, but like the color of the sunset when the sky seems like it explodes into a light, pale, grey. It's beautiful. Then my favorite food is…well…I don't know my favorite food actually." "That's ok," Dustan says smoothly, "My favorite animal is a fish, after all I spent most of my life on a boat, my favorite color is green, and my favorite food is pizza." I wince as I remember the day I planned on going up and apologizing for falling on him.

Well, reader, I hope you enjoyed the little part that you learned more about my hate for chicken and my dislike for kittens.

**I'm sorry for the abrupt stop but I was trying to finish it as quickly as possible plus I was in school with very little time left of my free time. I hope you enjoyed this little expedition into the simple parts of Dustan, Scout, and Gwen. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been a little busy. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. Comment on anything you'd like to see happening or ideas on abilities Dustan and Gwen get ('cause I really have no clue, hehe xD). I also have a little surprise for you later on in this Fan-Fic (sorry guys! Not in this chapter, but maybe a small tiny surprise) ALSO in this chapter I'm gonna start putting a little bit of Dustan's POV in there, so please comment on anybody you want to see the POV on (Sorry but I can't do Scout's POV, she's my friends character), or just see them in the story, or if you would just like me to stick with Gwen. 3 Thank! 3 (or for you Divergent fans like me 4) Also DISCLAIMER I am not James Patterson **

GWEN'S POV

NYC is loud. I'll tell you that for a fact. Plus with my super-duper-better-than-superman-hearing I'm tempted to cover my ears or smash my head against the closest building, but I decide against the first option, partly because I don't want to drive even _more _attention to us. The second option I reluctantly rule out 'cause then, we'd probably get brought into custody for destruction of somebodies property. I laugh softly at this, like I would care, but I have to do what is best for the group.

"So, Gwen, do you have any idea where we are going?" Dustan asks. "Yes, I figured we'd go to the closest five star hotel." I say, irritation creeping into my voice like a snake. As always, everything he says tends to bug me…well…mostly anything anybody says bugs me…I probably have a problem.

Dustan, once again, throws his hand up in surrender, "Sorry, you don't have to get so upset." "Yeah, just like you don't have to ask me where we are going every five minutes. Also, who put me in charge?" The words flow out of my mouth and my skin threatens to ignite.

Scout glares at me and Dustan, "What?" we say in unison, "Stop it. Gwen, it was kinda an unspoken agreement between us that you were leader. Because you actually know what you're doing." I'm about to protest when I see them. What catches my eye is the familiar blob of long black hair. I freeze, and Dustan runs into me. Then I'm walking as fast as I can, weaving through the crowd not bothering to see if Scout and Dustan are behind me. Then he turns, and our eyes meet.

He looks confused at first then I see something click in his eyes and he taps the familiar girl next to him, and six pairs of eyes are staring at me.

"Max!" I whisper/yell, "Gwen?!" She replies, and Angel nods to Max letting her know that it's truly me. I see that she is about to wave when she stops short, I feel the presence of Dustan and Scout behind me and I think, so Angel can hear me. _It's okay, there with me. They have wings too. _

I walk up to the flock, when Max stares at Scout. "I know you from somewhere don't I?" "Max, maybe we should talk inside someplace." I say gesturing around, she understands, "Good thinking." She nods, and we walk silently into the small hotel I saw them in front of.

DUSTAN'S POV

I see Gwen's dark red hair disappear into the building behind a brown/blond (I'm not entirely sure which one) girl that she called Max, a black haired boy with the same color of skin and eyes as Gwen, basically the only difference between them is his inky black hair, a tall boy with strawberry blond who looks like he is staring off into another world, a tween with coco skin and hair, and a little boy and girl with blue eyes and blond hair.

_Max's hair is brown. It just is highlighted with blond streaks from the sunlight. Oh by the way, I'm the "little girl" Angel. I can read minds. _My eyes widen in shock and I freeze for a second, but then recover and continue to follow Gwen into the hotel.

When I get up into the room, I hear Gwen apparently making plans with Max and everybody else. "So, you guys are looking for your files?" Ink-hair interrogates, Gwen nods. I stride across the room and sit in the back. "We found ours already. We can show you where they are if you'd like. They are actually here in New York." Max offers, "I can show you." I can tell Gwen is about to say something but Ink-Hair gets there first. "No. Max, you're the leader, we need you to stay. I'll go, then I'll meet back up with you in Arizona." Max hesitates but then reluctantly nods.

"On a completely unrelated subject, I am still _very _confused of where I know blonde over here," coco-girl points to Scout with her thumb, "Can someone please explain to me _where _we know her from." Then story time begins.

It's settled Ink-hair, whose name is actually Fang, is coming with Scout, Gwen and I to find our files and our past.

GWEN'S POV

Fang is quite the whole way there. Surprise, surprise, he was never really someone who talked. Though the strange part is that since he is standing next to me, Dustan is shooting daggers at us. Strange.

When Fang does talk, which is hardly ever, he tells us that it is called _The Institute _and how they broke out many mutants like us, including Scout. I listen occasionally to Dustan and Scout's chatter, but mainly try to create a conversation between me and Fang.

"So….What as the flock been up to after I met you guys?" I ask, Fang shrugs, "The usual, we had to save Angel from the School." Yup, that's all I got out of him.

I fly in place a little so I'm flying next to Dustan, Misty (Who surprisingly was very quiet), and Scout. "How's my gang doing?" I prod, nudging Dustan a little bit. He looks down, silent. Scout, on the other hand, smiles at me and says, "A little hungry and tired." I wink at her, "Gotcha," and fly back up to Fang, "Hey Fang?" He looks at me, "Um, we need to stop and get food and rest." He nods and then smiles his rare smile. "What?" I glare at him, "Your leader, and you seem hesitant to say you need food and rest." Then I understand. Max would just go out and say "Time to get rested up and get some food."

(Two Hours later when we are all with full tummies and have power napped)

"Okay guys, time to get our files." I say pushing up the chair that Dustan was napping in, forcing him to plummet the foot onto the ground, "Hey! That hurt!" He wailed, "Well, deal with it, you're gonna encounter worse." And with that, we are off. Time to actually know about our family.

**Soooooooo, what do you think? They actually met up with the flock! Also I'm gonna start letting you come up with your own characters that you want to see in this fanfiction. Just place their name, age, powers, and description (looks and personalities please!) in the comments! Thanks to all the people who read this! Also comment if you have any questions! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! If you haven't already submitted a character, and you want to, please do so. I can't take that many but I would love some new characters (my brain is dead from school work and thinking of ideas for this and an original story my friend keeps on bugging me about continuing.) Also DISCLAIMER I am not James Patterson. Also just a reminder, to submit your character, put the name, age, gender, and a detailed description of how they look (including wings), their powers, and their personalities into the comments. Also I need a female and Male human-avian, and a human (male or female doesn't matter). Also I will disclaim the character, just in case you were worried that I'd take claim to them. Thanks! I hope you enjoy. (BTW the surprise is in this chapter.) **

GWEN'S POV

The files where ours. Truly ours. I swear to you, they are in my hands right now. Scout looks at me expectantly, "What?" I question confused, "What does it say?"

"Name: 2_Bennett_1998.

Stats: Speed- Over average (11), Intelligence- average (8), Strength: well above average (12).

Info: 2% bird, 98% human. Extra powers include: Major fire. Possible future powers

Type of Bird: Hawk

Mother: Jaqueline Bennett," Fang go white as a sheet, "Father: Unknown." I say gulping at the end trying to hold back tears, I was not gonna cry. Not in front of Fang, Dustan, and Scout.

"Mine is as expected." Dustan says trying to give me a reassuring smile, "Name: 1_Alpine_1998, Stats: Speed- Over average (10), Intelligence- average (9), strength- Over average (11), Info: 2% bird, 98% human, No discovered extra powers, type of bird: Dove, Mother: Amber Alpine, Father: George Alpine." Scout is silent, and today I am so curious about Fang's behavior that I don't really care. I won't prod her.

"What the _heck _was that Fang?" I demand when I get some alone time with him. Fang turns around, his fist and jaw both clenched, "You _really _want to know _Gwen_?" he spits out my name like it's vile, "Fine, on my files it said Mother: Jaqueline Bennett and Father: Unknown." I gasp, Fang, my _brother? _"Well, let me tell you a little about _our _mom. She was a teenager and probably was some drug addict or something else." I am speechless. I don't know what to say. _Stupid! Say _something!

"Fang," I squeak. He shakes his head, "No, Gwen, I have to go. You be safe, _sis_." He smiles shyly at me and I know he truly means it, so I smile back and do something rare for me. I _hug_ him. My arms wrap around him like a normal little sister would, he freezes for a second, unsure what to do, but then his arms are around me. "You to. Will I see you again?" I say my voice muffled against his shirt. He nods an: _of course. _"Okay, Gwen, I really have to go know." He says, sounding like he's about to start laughing. I sigh and release him, and watch him disappear into the night.

DUSTAN'S POV

Fire crackles from the make-shift pit, and I can barely make out Scout and Misty playing together. "Dustan?" she asks, her voice wobbling a little bit, "Yeah?" I reply, "What happened to me? Why did mom and dad give me up?" I freeze, "What…" "Yes, Dustan, my files mentioned Alpine." My mouth hits my…well…ground with a thud, "Well-um," I take a deep breath, "They didn't _want _to give you up." She looks confused.

"Well, after I was such a success, mom and dad wanted another like me. So they let the school do their 'implanting' thing, but you never returned." I hear Scout intake a sharp breath. "So, the school _stole _me?!" "Basically." Her shocked gaze hardens into anger, and she makes some sort of growling noise. "Scout? Chill, okay? I get it, I understand" I say my fingers gingerly rubbing her back. She swats my hand away.

"Don't you dare tell me to chill! How could you understand?! You lived with them for what? Seven years? Me, I got to live with them for like five minutes Dustan! You will _never _understand what it's like to be alone. Living in a freaking dog crate, getting experimented on just so they can make up 'better'" she laughs a cruel laugh, "Listen Dustan," Now it's my turn to be angry "No _you_ listen. Mom and dad just gave _me _up. They couldn't stand the sight of me anymore. Not when the school had taken their daughter. You think I don't know pain? _Well your wrong._"

GWEN'S POV

Fang. My brother. _My brother, _and he left me here. Just left. One minute he was there the next, _poof, _gone. I need air, I need to breathe. And just like that, my wings snap open and I'm 100-300-500-700-900 feet into the air, climbing higher every second.

I let all my emotions flow out of me like a river. I chuckle, scream, and, god forbid, cry. Red hot tears streak down my face and I don't brush them away. I don't care. I don't care that I'm flying up thousands of feet crying my mutant freak eyes out. My skin burns and I don't do anything to suppress it.

Soon, I am just a light flying through the sky. You would never even be able to tell it was me. Flames conceal my body, creating the best disguise possible. I breathe slowly, in, out, in, out, my voice becomes haggard, and the burning tears start again. This time I hold it back, and return to the camp.

"Where the [insert cuss word of your choice] have you been?" Dustan demands, his face contorted with anger. My face hardens, "Flying. Oh and by the way, Fang left back to the flock." "Are you to, like, a thing?" Scout questions. "No!" I snap, "actually, he's my-my-my my brother." Scout and Dustan nod, a little too understandingly, "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah, about that Gwen, Dustan and I are also siblings." At this I am too stunned to speak. To stunned to move. Then I hear it. "Hi there little piggy's."


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, now change of plans.**** Still need a human, a male AND female human-avian (bird kid), but I no longer need an eraser**** Also, what did you guys think? Gwen & Fang? Dustan & Scout? I get that it was a little much, but my friend and I had already started writing it with Dustan and Scout siblings, and then I realized how similar Gwen & Fang where. They had the same color skin and eyes so I just **_**had **_**to have them be siblings! DISCLAIMER: I do not own the flock and any of the original characters, I also do not own Scout or any other characters I receive from you guys! **

NO ONE'S POV

_One week earlier. _

"Is it ready?" the man with round glasses interrogated, "Almost, sir." A trembling white-coat squeaked, "Well hurry up! I already have erasers busy with Maximum and all her other 'family' I need someone who can go after the other kids. You know, subject 5, 6, and 8?" glasses demands, "Yes, sir, sorry sir, just a few more minutes, sir." Trembling-coat just starts to tremble harder.

**Notice: transformation will be complete in 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1, transformation complete. **The vessel opens, and a tall, model looking, girl walks out. "Subject 190!" glasses says, she snaps to attention, "Find subject 5, 6, and 8. Do not kill them. Bring them back here."

SUBJECT 190'S POV

My body stings after the transformation. All I know is that I have to find someone called subject 5, 6, and 8. Very general instructions. I walk out of the building, not sure of where to go.

"Hey! You there," I turn, a tall, muscular man walks up to me, "You're the new girl right?" he asks not even panting after running like a quarter mile here, I nod, "I'm Rusty, you are?" I shrug, "Hey," he wave his hand in my face, "Can you speak?" I try it out, "Yes I can speak, but I've really had no reason to. The man-glasses" "Oh, that's Jeb Batchelder." "Jeb Batchelder, just said something about me having to find subject 5, 6, and 8! I don't even know what they look like!"

I'm starting to yell. I need to keep my voice down, "Okay, I'll help you. You're my 'captain' anyways." Rusty chuckles a little at his joke, "First of all, do. You. Have. A name?" I shake my head no, "Just subject 190." "Okay then, let's come up with one. Um…how 'bout, hmmm," then I get pelted with names like, Jenny, Rachel, Rose, Jackie, Karen, Margaret, Alexandra, Louisa, Fiona, Hailey and so forth. No of them seem right. _None of them. _They were nice names, just not what I was looking for. "Oo-oo-oo I got one! Iris!" I think about it. Iris…IIIIrrrriiiissss, irrrrrrrrrrrris, Iriiiiiiiiiis, Irisssssssssss. "Yeah, I like it. Iris." A smile creeps onto my lips, and Rusty smiles back. "Okay now let's go take a look at those subjects."

We sneak into what Rusty calls "the library of people's personal information", and that's really the best name for it. It's got the information and pictures on almost anyone who was experimented on. You name it. I try to keep my footsteps light, but it's not that we, erasers, are not allowed in here, it's just that it's supposed to be very quiet.

As it turns out, it's gonna be very easy to find "my" subjects. One has flaming red hair, the other has grey eyes that have some purple in it, and the third one has pale green eyes.

_Six days later_

Someone runs up behind me, and my foot shots out, knocking them onto the ground with an _oof. _Jeb walks over, clearly pleased at my progress. I have learned not to beam whenever he praises me. I growl at my next competitor, and feel muzzle sprouting out of me and my fist going from fingers to claws, and I attack.

"190 that's enough." Says Batchy, if you are curious why I don't call him Jeb is because he doesn't deserve it. He calls me 190 for god's sake! "You and the others should go now." I turn to him, muzzle shifting back to mouth and claws retracting to fingers. Sweat drips down my face and I give him a curt nod, then yell, "Come on guys! Time to get going."

I'm followed by a back of four erasers and Rusty, "So, what are these fellows' names?" I whisper to Rusty, "The one with the dark chocolate looking eyes, that's Jet, the one with the golden eyes is Scorch, the one with the regular brown eyes is Jasper, and the one with the ice blue eyes, that's Chrome." Once again I do what I've been doing a lot for the past um…six days now? I turn to the other members,

"Okay listen up, we are looking for a red-head and purple-grey eyed girls and a pale green eyed boy. Chrome, Jasper, and Scorch," their heads snap up and look at me confused. Ha! They thought I would never bother to learn their name. Well ya know. I'm not Batchy. "Listen! Scorch, you have the GPS right?" I see his hands pull it out, offering it to me.

"No, you keep it, I need you to track down the red-head, number 5, if we find her, then we find the rest of them…" "PIGGIES!" Scorch, Jasper, and Chrome chime in unison, Rusty chuckles and I crack a smile.

**Day Seven **

"Iris," Rusty whisper, "Look up there," and I do, I take a step back and hold my hands up to my eyes trying to get a better view, even though it was close to midnight. A ball of fire streaks across the sky, burning like the underworld, then something on my arm burns. I look at it, there is something like a tear, bubbling scorching my skin. I look back up at the fire ball, but it's gone.

I see the smoke of a fire, and motion my men to follow, then I hear someone, distinctly male, demand angrily, "Where the h*** have you been?" "Flying. Oh and by the way, Fang left back to the flock." I hear a female voice reply, "Are you to, like, a thing?" someone else questions. "No!" The second one snaps, "actually, he's my-my-my my brother." "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah, about that Gwen, Dustan and I are also siblings." The other female says.

Rusty creeps up behind the group, I reach out my hand to try to grab him, but am too late, "Hi there little piggies." He snickers.

**Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter, just look back at chapter 12 to find out how to place your character (I am in need of three) and see you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**PLEASE READ MUY IMPORTANTE **

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter! I would **_**really **_**like to know what you guys think, and if there should be another one. This one may be a long but idk, but I am doing an epilogue. Just please let me know that there are still people who care about my fanficton.**

**I still need some human-avian (M and F) a.k.a bird kids. Also if you have watched Doctor Who, check out my other fanfiction, Storm in the TARDIS. Also I'm really sorry for what I'm going to do in this chapter, but who cares anyway? I don't think many people read this. That's all. Amity out!**

GWEN'S POV

"Hey there little piggies." A voice snickers from behind me. I freeze. _Gwen! Hello? You in there? MOVE! _I swing around, in front of me is a smirking eraser. Wait no make that _4 _smirking erasers all male. Oh wait, I'm a liar. _Another _one comes out from behind, this one female, the one thing that I didn't lie about was the fact that they all had a vicious grin on their faces.

"Gwen…" Scout starts looking at me, "We can take 'em, right?" Dustan replies, "Yeah….sure…" _Focus Gwen, FOCUS! _My skin ignites and I go all out at them, kicking, punching, and better yet, throwing fire balls at them.

Two connect with one eraser, with eyes like the Aztec gold (yes I do know my History….some of it...) Screams. Wails. Cries. This is all I hear, along with the sizzling of the fire that creates a protected barrier around me. It smells like smoke and burning fur, and I gag. The eraser that managed to get hit by my awful aim is on the ground withering in agony.

"Scorch!" the female cries running over to him. "Iris…." Scorch splutters, he tries to breathe, but it turns into a coughing fit. "No, no, no! Stay with me!" The other erasers gather around Iris, their eyes filled with grief. Blood seeps through the wound causing tears to well up in Aztec's eyes, but then it all stops. Everything just stops. The world stops turning, trees stop waving, the wind stops howling, and Scorch stops breathing. And it's all my fault. I did this. _Me._ I _killed _someone.

I back up slowly and the world comes alive. "I think we've over stayed our welcome." I turn to Dustan and Scout, "Up, up and away!" I mouth snapping out my wings. Soon we are air born.

I hear a bang, then a bullet wiz past me. I look down and see one of the erasers, gun in hand, glaring up at me. His hair glitters with a rusty color and he looks _mad. _I hear a gasp then someone yell, "Scout!" I swing around just to find my best friend. Plummeting, down, down, down.

I snap into action, wings against my back, falling straight towards Scout. She's tumbling around in the air, blood flying around us. I feel it on my arms and on my check, and I push myself harder. Soon Dustan is right next to me, and we're under Scout. I flick my feathers out, and with a siring pain fly upward.

_Ten Minutes Later _

"Scout!" My face burns, scorches even, tears trickle off my chin making a sizzling noise on the bed. "Scout, please, don't do this!" I shake her shoulders, and Dustan puts a hand on mine. "Dr. Carlos wants us out, he needs to fix the wound." I nod my faces raw, I nod again. "Okay." I squeak. White. White. White. It's all white. White walls, white tile, white beds, white _coats._

Dustan tells me not to worry and I feel all I can do right now is nod. _Hey Gwen, let's go get something to eat. Doctor said he needs some time. _A nod. _Is this place okay? _A nod. _You want a burger? _A nod. _Are you okay? _This time I hesitate. I shake my head, and the tears come again. "Just give me a second." I tell him and run outside. I swear, if I cry anymore my skin will burn down to the bone. But it never happens.

I feel the heat, but it does no damage. I smell the burning, but it's only me. I see small puffs of smoke, but no one else does. I am broken, but everyone thinks I'm strong. I cover myself with snide, rude, arrogant comments, but I _feel _like I'm about to fall apart at the seams.

The only thing keeping me sewn together is Dustan and Scout. Scout who is probably dead, and Dustan….Dustan who I always thought I hated. Let me tell you something that I remember from one of my days with Christine, sitting in the dump with a small TV and the movie Stardust. Love is unconditional, but also unpredictable, uncontrollable, sometimes even unbearable. Love is also strangely easily mistaken for loathing. So I guess Yvaine was right. She was right about everything.

Love _is _strangely mistaken for loathing.


	15. Epoilouge

**(Guest) Amy: thanks sooo much! I probably will! **

**Okay guys this is the last chapter (epilogue) PLEASE let me know if I should make a sequel and what it should be called. I still need 'em bird kids (M and F) **

GWEN'S POV

"Gwen!" Dustan runs up, a smile on his face. I try to wipe the tears away but it's too late. His eyes soften and I am tempted to slap him and kiss him at the same time. My heart pounds out of my chest and I make a silent oath to myself. That I will truly be myself. First on my list, I fling my arms around his neck, and kiss him.

DUSTAN'S POV

My eyes widen as Gwen's lips collide with mine. Her kiss is hesitant first, like she's afraid my feelings have changed, HA fat change. So I kiss her back. Her arms are hot (well….that's normal….she's a freaking human torch!) and I feel like I'm going to melt. Her face curls into a smile and finally she pulls away. Disappointment nags in my stomach.

GWEN'S POV

"Look Dustan….I'm sorry for everything…." "It's fine…" "Actually, no it isn't, I was so rude to you on the boat." Dustan engulfs me in a hug, "Gwen, all the forgiving is already done. It's been done ever since I realized I loved you." My heart aches, "So what was it you want to tell me?" he looks confused for a second, then I see it click. "It's Scout, she's awake." I gape at him and all the plans (that I didn't share) of leaving them for their own safety, poof, gone.

I am the leader. I am Gwen Bennett. And me and my flames are needed more than ever now.

**El fin!**


End file.
